Lost Memories
by random-riter
Summary: Star has returned to Mewni, but she left her dimensional scissors with Marco. But Marco has yet to visit his best friend in her home dimension. It's almost as if he has completely forgotten about her. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Contains Starco
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at putting something of my own on this website. I hope you guys like it and I'd appreciate feedback. I may not be able to respond to feedback or comments that often because of school, but I'll do what I can!**

Star leaned against the balcony, looking down on the people of Mewni, normal citizens going about their daily lives. Merchants shouting, children playing, farmers tending to their livestock; the same things that happened every single day. The princess sighed as she turned back to her room and flopped down onto her bed. "Boooooring," she sighed. "Everything here is so boring, but without Marco…"

It had been almost a year since the princess had returned to the castle on Mewni, leaving her life on Earth behind. Her parents decided that, after almost two years on Earth, Star had mastered the wand's powers, or at least learned to control them well enough to no longer be a danger to the people of Mewni. However, by leaving Earth, she was also forced to leave Marco behind. Though the best friends had planned on visiting each other, Marco still had yet to show up. Star had left her dimensional scissors tucked under the mattress of the guest bedroom before she left, since she wasn't supposed to have them anyway, and informed Marco of their presence there, but it almost seemed like he had completely forgotten they were there.

"Where could he be?" Star asked herself, as she rolled to her side to stare at a framed picture of the duo making silly faces at the camera. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called. Her bedroom door opened to reveal her parents standing in the doorway.

"Star dear, it's about time for your etiquette classes. You may have learned to handle the wand, but that doesn't mean you're prepared to rule Mewni."

"Fiiiiiiiine," Star moaned as she crawled out of bed and dragged her feet down the long corridor towards the classroom.

"Darling, when will she get over that boy? All she's done since she returned is moan about how much she misses him," said King River Butterfly. "Did we really go about this the right way?"

"Of course, River. She and that boy were becoming too close, and we can't risk Star marrying someone who isn't royalty," came the response from Queen Moon Butterfly.

"Yes, but erasing the memories of _everyone_ she met on Earth? Doesn't that seem a tad… extreme?"

"Oh hush. That's no longer any of our concern. What's done is done. Now we need to focus on making Star into a ruler fit to succeed the throne."

And with that, Mewni's rulers walked down the hallway back towards the throne room.

Meanwhile, on Earth, something felt off for the half-Latino, safe-kid of Echo Creek. Actually, something felt off for nearly a year, almost as if someone's presence was completely missing from his life. It was a feeling he was unable to shake. It stayed with him from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep. An energy or sense of excitement and wonder was no longer present, though he couldn't actually remember a time where his life was energetic or exciting. But still, something seemed wrong. So, one Friday, he decided to bring it up with his friends at lunch.

"Hey, guys. Something's been bugging me for a while now," Marco said as he sat down with Ferguson and Alfonso.

"Shoot."

"Does something seem… I don't know… off to you?" asked Marco.

The other two boys stared at him. "What do you mean?" asked Ferguson.

"I'm… not sure."

Once again, Marco was met with blank stares from his friends.

"Look, guys, I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like there's something… no, someone… missing. Like there was someone who we saw every single day, and now they just… aren't here."

"I don't know, man. I think all the stress of school might be getting to you," replied Alfonso.

"Yeah, man. You might be losing it," commented Ferguson.

Marco sighed and opened his mouth to respond, when Jackie Lynn Thomas rode by on her skateboard. "Oh, hey! Jackie!" Marco called, shocking the boys at the table and surprising Jackie as she turned around.

"Uh, hey Marco. What's up?" asked Jackie.

"I know I might sound crazy, but does it feel like something's missing? Like there's an energy that was around last year that just isn't here anymore?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment, then looked towards the ceiling in thought. "Now that you mention it, this year does seem a little… bland compared to the last few years, but I can't really say why. It does seem a little boring around here, though."

"Thanks, that all I needed," Marco replied. Jackie nodded and skated away. Marco turned back towards his friends and saw them, mouths agape, shocked expressions frozen on their faces as they watched Jackie leave.

"Uhhh, guys? You okay?"

"DUDE. You… you just talked to… to… to… Jackie," stuttered Ferguson.

Marco expression changed to one of confusion. "Yeah? And?"

"A week ago, you could barely look at her without turning as red as a tomato! Now you're having a full, coherent conversation?!" shouted Alfonso. "Where the hell did all this confidence come from?!" Marco stared at his friends, then in the direction that Jackie had rode off in. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to class guys," Marco said, then he walked away, leaving his friends dumbfounded.

Later, after school, Marco walked into his house, which was empty since his parents were out for the weekend. He was still haunted by the feeling that something important was missing. He walked up the steps, but rather than enter his own room, he found himself standing in the doorway of the empty guest room.

The room was plain, containing only a twin sized bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a nightstand. Despite the fact that it hadn't been used since Gustav's last visit, almost three years ago, the room was incredibly well maintained. The bed was neatly made, the carpet was clean and vacuumed, and the furniture was spotless, thanks to Marco, who found himself cleaning it every few days, even though there was no real reason for him to waste his time.

Marco stood in the doorway for a moment before entering into the room. He stared at the bed, then yanked the mattress off. There, sitting on the box spring, was a pair of scissors. The handle was red, with a large diamond sitting at the center, and the blades sparkled in the light. They looked familiar, yet Marco didn't know where they could have come from.

Marco picked up the scissors and turned them over in his hand. He opened a closed the blades a few times, then jumped back suddenly when he heard tearing. He looked over his clothes, making sure his hoodie hadn't been torn, then looked up, only to come face to face with a swirling portal. Yet, somehow, he wasn't scared, or even surprised. This almost seemed… normal.

Without thinking, he reached over with the scissors, and cut the portal, making it large enough to walk through. He looked at the portal, then down at the scissors in his hand, and sighed.

"What the hell am I doing?" he whispered. Then he put the scissors in his belt loop and walked into the portal.

 **And that's chapter 1. Thanks for reading and I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you to the people who read/commented/reviewed/ect. the first chapter. I'm glad people seemed to like it! School isn't eating up too much of my time yet, so I'm trying to dedicate as much time as possible to writing this before school picks up. Anyway, enjoy!**

Marco opened his eyes as he heard the portal closing behind him. He found himself in the middle of an open-air market. All he could here was the sound of merchants shouting at people to buy their goods. The nature of the merchants' goods, however, was far from normal. He heard everything from calzones to giants' toes, wind chimes to shrunken heads.

The area also seemed odd. It was as if he had traveled back in time a few centuries. The buildings were made of large stone bricks, with wooden roofing. None of the roads were paved, and the only form of transportation seemed to be horse-drawn carriages and wagons. The clothes that the people wore were only a little better than rags, and most people seemed to living just above the poverty line. Nothing about the area indicated the presence of modern technology, or any technology for that matter. It seemed as though the people here still fought wars with sword and shield, as opposed to guns and bombs.

"Where… am I?" Marco whispered as he walked out of the market and into the village. As he wandered, he noticed the massive castle towering over the small town. Something about the structure of the castle seemed painfully familiar, but Marco couldn't think of any major empire or kingdom that displayed large, bulbous towers in the architecture of their buildings.

As he stared up at the impossibly large castle, Marco noticed someone sitting on the railing of the balcony of one of the lower towers. "Royalty?" Marco thought. Suddenly, the figure rose to their feet and sprinted back into the tower. The abrupt action surprised Marco, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Whatever. I need to try to figure out where I am," he thought. He looked down at the scissors in his belt loop. "And why these took me here." And with that, Marco turned back into the bustling crowds of people, looking for something that might indicate where he was.

* * *

"Uuuuuugggghh," Star groaned as she slowly made her way back to her bedroom. "Etiquette lessons are boooring."

She entered her room and shut the door behind her. Unlike her room at the Diaz house, Star's room in the castle was relatively plain. Though it contained a king sized bed with a canopy and a walk-in closet, it lacked the sense of whimsy that made the room uniquely Star's.

"This room is boooring." Star waved her wand and her clothes transformed from a poofy ball gown into a more comfortable green dress with a purple octopus design on the front. Once the transformation was complete, she collapsed, face-down, onto the carpeted floor. "Mewni is boooring."

From the floor, she looked around her room and her eyes fell on the photo of her and Marco that sat on her nightstand. She crawled across the room, stood up, and picked up the picture. Star smiled at the memories of Earth and of Marco that came flooding back at the sight of the picture: fighting Ludo's army, partying at the Bounce Lounge, exploring new dimensions, even just sitting at home, eating nachos and watching movies.

Tears formed in her eyes as she set the photo back in its place on the nightstand. "I miss Earth," she whimpered. Star made her way to the balcony as tears fell from her eyes. "I miss Marco…"

Star found herself sitting on the railing of her balcony to try to calm herself down. She had been spending countless hours just watching the people of Mewni go about their lives in an attempt to take her mind off of Earth and Marco. So far, she hadn't had much success. Yet here she was again. Trying, and failing, to forget the joy that not even her other best friend, Flying Princess Pony Head, could bring her.

"Where are you, Marco?" Star sighed and dried her eyes on her sleeve. She looked down at her citizens, and the bland, grey and brown clothes that they wore. Her eyes grazed over the market, past the houses, then towards—

Star froze. Standing in the middle of the street, staring at the castle, stood a boy, around her age. His dark brown hair was a little longer than usual, and it looked like he might have gotten a little taller over the last few months, but there was one detail that made him stand out in the flood of dull clothing.

He wore a bright red sweatshirt.

Star jumped up back onto the balcony, and sprinted back into her room. It was him. It had to be him. There was no mistaking it. That was his sweatshirt.

Marco was on Mewni.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got a lot done today. Two chapters in one day. I think that's pretty good. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Excuse me… Uh, hello?... Sir, could you…?"

Marco went from person to person, but it seemed as though he was invisible. People were so wrapped up in what they were doing, they all completely ignored Marco and his attempts to find out where he was. Eventually, he just gave up. Marco walked back out of the crowd and leaned against a nearby building. He looked up at the castle, then back down at the scissors. "Why am I here? There's got to be a reason that you took me here. What's in this place that I need to – Oof!"

Marco was knocked off balance by something suddenly hitting his torso. He looked down to see a hooded figure gripping him in a bear hug. "…you're here…!" the figure whispered. "You're actually here! I knew you couldn't have forgotten me!"

The figured clutched onto him like their life depended on it. Meanwhile, Marco regarded the figure with a mixture of fear, confusion, and sympathy. "Hey, uh. I'm glad you're happy to see me, but, uh, who exactly are you?"

"Oh, duh. You can't see me with the disguise," the figure giggled. They tore off their ragged cloak, revealing the most stunning girl Marco had ever seen. She had long golden hair that reached below her knees, beautiful baby blue eyes that shone in the light, and two heart-shaped birthmarks on her cheeks that seemed to glow with her excitement. "Ta-da! It's Star!" she proclaimed in a sing-song voice. "You're best bestie!"

Star immediately latched back onto Marco and proceeded to bombard him with a series of questions, each completely unrelated to the last.

"So how are all our friends? Why did you wait so long to visit? Wanna go to the Bounce Lounge later? What new Earth history have you learned at school? Wanna see a new spell that I learned? Can we go beat up some monsters now? Do you think we can find the right ingredients to make your nachos?"

Before Marco could answer, Star burst into tears. "I missed you, Marco. I missed you…" Marco remained silent for a moment as the girl cried into his sweatshirt.

Sensing the opportunity to speak, but not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, Marco struggled to find a way to phrase his next statement. "Um, not to be rude, but, uh, you see, I'm... I'm a little lost right now and…" Star looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "And, well I… I don't know you."

Star's heart stopped. She jumped back and looked at Marco, who was looking down and rubbing the back of his head. "You… you're joking… Marco, tell me you're joking." Marco shook his head.

Star felt her heart shatter.

She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "He doesn't remember me… He forgot me…" she whimpered. Then she threw her hands over her face and wept.

Marco heard her crying and looked up to see that Star on her knees, in tears. "Oh no. Dammit, I didn't want to make her cry," thought Marco as he moved to comfort her. But as he put his hand on her shoulder, he felt something grab his hood and pull him off the ground. He turned to see that a huge man, wearing a suit of armor, had picked him up.

Another armored man walked up to Star and asked, "Princess Butterfly, are you alright? Did the boy harm you?" The only response he got came in the form of unintelligible gibberish. Sighing, the man turned to Marco. "You, boy, are under arrest by order of Her Majesty, the Queen."

"Under arrest? For what?!" Marco protested. Then, he realized something. "Wait, did you just call her _Princess?_ "

The man ignored Marco's questions, and instead held up a photograph of Marco. It was his school picture from the year before. "How did you get that?"

Once again, the man ignored Marco. "We, the Royal Guard, have orders directly from Her Majesty to arrest this boy should he ever be seen on Mewni."

"Mewni?" thought Marco. The name seemed strangely familiar, much like the scissors and the castle.

"Additionally, we are to confiscate any dimensional scissors that he might have." He reached over and took the scissors from Marco's belt loop. "Hey, those are mine!" Marco protested, but, like before, it fell on deaf ears.

"Finally, we are to throw the boy in the dungeon and report his arrest to the Queen herself. Should the Princess be present at the time of the boy's arrest, she is to be taken to her parents immediately." The guard then turned around and picked up Star, who was still quietly mumbling to herself.

She and Marco were then carried back to the castle, all while Marco struggled and Star whimpered. After entering through the massive front gates, one guard split off in another direction, carrying Marco down the damp stairwell leading to the dungeons below, while the other guard continued forward, carrying Star into the throne room at the heart of the fortress.

 **I realize the last couple chapters have been kind of short, but that just seems to be how they turn out. Chapter 4 is coming soon and it'll probably be a little longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this one took a little longer than I wanted it to. I've been kind of busy. Enjoy!**

Marco soon found himself sitting in a cold, dark cell in the depths of the castle's dungeons. Despite his many attempts to get an explanation for the reason of his arrest, or why the princess was so happy to see him, none of the guards had even acknowledged the fact that he was speaking to them. Marco leaned against the far wall of the cell, looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. "Man, I'm starting to get tired of all these people ignoring me."

He looked around the cell, but there wasn't much to be seen. It was a small room, cube-shaped, with walls that were about seven feet in width. The walls themselves were made of dark grey stone, and, despite the damp environment, they showed no signs of erosion, not even a small crack. The front of the cell was made of solid steel bars, each only separated by a few inches. The only item inside the room was a small cot laid out in the back corner.

However, it wasn't the plainness of the room that bothered Marco. It was the utter lack of sound. The silence was deafening.

No footsteps. No dripping water. No flickering torches.

Nothing.

Silence.

It was disturbing. There didn't seem to be any other prisoners, or even any guards. It was as if they had put Marco in a cell and left him to rot. He began to move around, just to generate noise to cut through the silence. He paced the room, thinking out loud to distract himself from the horrible stillness.

"OK, Diaz. Think. What's going on? That girl — what's her name? Star? – obviously knows you. But from where? And this place. The guards called it Mewni. And the scissors were called dimensional scissors. It's all so familiar. But why? What is happening? And why me?"

In the back of his mind, something – a memory – was trying to break free. Something important that he had forgotten. The answer to his problem.

"The reason I'm here."

* * *

Back at the throne room, Star sat in the center of the floor, rocking back and forth in the fetal position, oblivious to her surroundings, quietly mumbling, "He forgot… he doesn't remember…he forgot…" Her parents had regarded the guard's entry into the throne room with confusion, but, after the guard set Star on the floor and proceeded with his report, the Queen's expression changed from confused to irritated.

"So he managed to crawl his way here, did he?" she hissed.

"And, as per your orders, he has been confined to the most isolated cell in the dungeon," confirmed the guard.

"Thank you. You're dismissed," replied the Queen.

Meanwhile, the King watched his wife as the guard saluted and marched out of the throne room.

"Moon, darling, I—"

"Star," the Queen interrupted. "You wouldn't have anything to do with your friend's sudden appearance on Mewni, would you?"

Star didn't respond.

"Star?"

Nothing.

"STAR."

In reality, Star couldn't hear her mother. She couldn't hear anything. Her mind was distracted and her heart was broken. There was almost nothing that could get through to her now. Once more, King River Butterfly turned to his wife.

"Dear, we really must reconsider what we've done. Star clearly cares for Marco, and, by the look of her now, your spell worked. Marco can't remember anything and now Star is in shock. We must restore the boy's memory, or at least give our daughter an explanation. We owe her that," pleaded River.

The calm expression on Moon's face surprised the King. "And tell her what? We destroyed the memory of everyone she held dear on Earth in order to better prepare her for her role as Queen?" scoffed Moon. "Not only will that not help her, but it will turn her against us, and Mewni would be doomed. If only she'd never met that boy- "

"Marco."

"What?"

"His name is Marco," said River. "And perhaps we should at least give him a chance. Restore his memory and allow him to visit Star on occasion. Make a compromise and everyone will be happy."

"Have you forgotten?" replied Moon. "If their friendship remains, even if they don't marry, the Butterfly name will still be damaged. Royalty becoming _friends_ with a commoner? And a commoner _from another dimension_ advising royalty? That will make us look weak."

River leaned back in his chair and stroked his long, blonde beard. "Perhaps. But when the time comes, will that not be Star's decision anyway? We barely have control over her now, and when she succeeds the throne, I doubt we will have any power at all." The King looked down at his daughter, still mumbling on the floor. "Guards! Escort our daughter back to her room." Two guards quickly appeared, picked up Star, and exited as swiftly as they had entered.

As they left, Moon sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Still, I believe it is in our best interest to maintain the strength of the Butterfly name. If Mewni came under attack during Star's rule, I don't think she could handle it," she said. "Despite what Star may think, I'm trying to protect her. I know the boy himself isn't a threat, but the assumptions people will make are. And those assumptions will lead to attacks and war. Star is a strong girl, but she might not be a strong leader. I just want to try to make things easier for her."

River continued to stroke his beard, deep in thought. "All this talk of the future is giving me a headache. I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

As she watched her husband exit the throne room, Moon sighed once more. "Maybe I'm _not_ going about this the right way."

* * *

The guards set Star on her bed and took a step back. "Is there anything else we can do for you, Princess?" Star remained unresponsive. The two guards looked at each other, shrugged, and exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Once they had gone, Star immediately turned to the nightstand. She rose, walked to the small table, and picked up the picture of her and Marco. "Why?" she mumbled. "Why did you forget? _How_ did you forget? How could you?"

Star once again broke down in tears. Clutching the photo to her chest, she fell back onto the bed and curled into a ball.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she whispered. "There have been other people who I'm not friends with anymore, people who I thought I'd know forever but don't see anymore. So why does Marco make it hurt so much?"

She looked back down at the picture. "We were supposed to be friends forever… no… no, not just friends. We protected each other. We cared about each other. We'd give our lives for each other." More tears fell from her eyes as a realization dawned on her.

"Marco… we… I… I think I love you…"

* * *

Several floors below the weeping Star, Marco sat bored, feeling the slow onset of insanity. He was laying down on the cot, staring at the ceiling, seeing nothing, hearing nothing.

After what felt like hours alone in the silence, Marco heard footsteps coming down the hall. Moments later, a shadow appeared, followed by a figure that stopped in front of Marco's cell.

 **Full disclosure, the next update may take a while. School's starting to pick up and it's getting harder to stay focused when I'm writing these. I don't want the quality of the chapters to get worse, so the next chapter might not be out as quickly, but it'll probably be the last chapter.**

 **And, yes, this is becoming Starco. I apologize if it's not what some people wanted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**False alarm guys. This won't be the last chapter. I thought of an ending that makes way more sense than what I first had in mind. Anyway, enjoy!**

Marco looked up at the figure standing in front of his cell. The harsh, unnatural light of the torches that lit the hallways made it impossible for Marco to see the person in detail, though it was obvious that they were shorter than any of the guards that Marco had encountered. The figure seemed to be observing Marco, watching him yet they hesitated to speak. Unable to stand the quiet any longer, Marco spoke. "Uh, hi. Can I help you?"

"No, you can't." replied the figure, in a commanding male voice. "But perhaps I can help you."

The figure stepped forward, giving Marco a better view of him. He was a short man, but had a long blonde beard, similar in color to Star's hair. He had on a blue jacket, grey pants, and a long dark blue cape. What really caught Marco's attention, however, was the large crown on his head.

"Firstly, allow me to introduce myself. I am River Butterfly, king of Mewni," continued the man. Marco simply glared at him, remaining silent. "Second, I would like to apologize for my wife's actions. I know you don't remember anything that you and Star did over the last two years. In fact, you probably don't remember who Star is at all. How you managed to find your way here is beyond me.

"Having said that, I would like to help you," he concluded.

"Right… and how do I know I can trust you?" asked Marco, who was still suspicious of the King's intentions.

River chuckled, much to Marco's surprise. "Just as cautious as ever. That's one of the wonderful things about you, my boy. You can balance out Star's recklessness." He looked up to see Marco's look of confusion. "Ah, right. You don't remember. But anyway, to answer your question, the reason that you should trust me is quite apparent, don't you think? I'm King. I already have you locked in the dungeons and if I wanted to execute you, I could have already done it. I have no reason to deceive you, since I already have you."

Marco sighed. "Alright. I guess you have a point. So what exactly are you going to help me with?"

River peered down the hallway, making sure that no one else was present and capable of hearing him. "I'm going to get you out of this cell and bring you to Star," he whispered. "She may be able to use her magic to restore your memory. But we must be careful. My wife still wants you imprisoned."

Marco nodded, and with that, the King released Marco from his cell. Rather than use a key, however, River had pulled the steel bars apart and allowed Marco to squeeze through. Marco found this slightly terrifying, but just went with it.

Soon after, Marco was wandering a series of secret passages hidden throughout the castle. He and the King climbed ropes and ladders, made their way up steep staircases, and crawled through tunnels. Ten minutes later, Marco found himself standing before an ornate wooden door. Contrasting the detailed decorations carved into the wood was, written on the center of the door in large font, the name 'Star!' with each letter written in a different color.

Marco reached to knock on the door, but hesitated and looked over at the King, who leaned on the wall next to the door. River gestured to the door, indicating that Marco should be the one to knock. So Marco knocked. A few seconds passed, and there was no response. Once again, Marco looked to the King, and, once again, he gestured for Marco to knock. So Marco knocked again. They heard a groan come from inside the room, followed by a girl's voice.

"Go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," said Star from inside the room.

"Uh, actually, I was… wondering if…I could come in?" replied Marco hesitantly. Silence followed, then suddenly, the door flew inward as Star yanked it open. Marco immediately noticed that her bright blue eyes were red from crying. "Marco!" she yelled and before Marco could react, Star had pulled him into the room. Star's father followed the teens and shut the door, though Star took no notice of this.

As he was dragged into the room, Marco tried to speak, but was cut off as Star slapped him across the face. "That's for forgetting me," said Star. Marco was about to reply, when Star pressed her lips to his, pulling him into a short kiss. Before Marco could process what was happening, Star had him in a tight hug. "And that's because I missed you. And I love you. And…" More tears began to stream down Star's face as she buried her face in his chest.

"Marcooooooooooo…" she sobbed. "Never leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you here…"

Just like in the village, Marco found himself in the awkward position of not wanting Star to cry, but not knowing who she was. Sensing this, the King spoke up. "Star, dear. I'm sorry to say that Marco still can't remember you. Not entirely at least, since he _did_ manage to find his way to Mewni."

Star looked up. "Dad? W-when did you get here?" she asked as her cheeks began to turn red. Marco couldn't help but think she looked cute, with an embarrassed look on her face and the hearts on her cheeks changing from pink to red.

"Wait, what do you mean he can't remember me?" Star looked from her dad to Marco and back to her dad. "What happened?"

"Well, dear, what happened was…" and the King continued on to explain that, after Star returned to Mewni, he and the Queen returned to Earth and erased the memories of everyone she had met. That they had done it to protect Star. That they never meant for her to be so torn apart by it. "I'm so sorry, Star."

Star listened quietly to her father speak. But as she opened her mouth to respond, her bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal her mother. "Star, I—Star! Marco? River!?"

Moon looked at the trio before her, surprised to see them gathered in Star's room. "What exactly is going on here?"

River stepped forward. "She knows everything, darling. I had to tell her. We couldn't keep this from her. It wasn't fair." He braced himself as he waited to face his wife's anger, but instead, all she did was sigh.

"Yes, I suppose you were right. All we'd really managed to do was make her sad. The reason I came here was to apologize." Moon turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Star. We really did mean for it to help you."

Star stared at her mother for a moment before replying.

"Fix him."

Her parents looked at her, confused. "Fix Marco. Give him his memories back. I want Marco back."

River turned to his wife, whose confusion had turned to guilt. "Well Star, you see, it's not that simple," said Moon, who was now looking at the floor. "If it was anyone else, it would be easy. But the spell I had to use to repress Marco's memories specifically was much more powerful than what I had used on your other friends. His mind was much more resistant, so I had to use a spell that's nearly impossible to break. I'm afraid that we simply don't have the resources to restore his memories."

All heads in the room turned to Star.

"S-so, that's it then. H-he'll never g-get his memories b-back." Star dropped to her knees. She didn't cry; perhaps her eyes simply couldn't produce anymore tears. Star sat there, shocked and distraught, staring at the floor.

Marco stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Star. If it means anything to you, you seem like an amazing person. I'm sure I was proud to say that you were my friend. If only we could somehow go back in time to stop this from happening. I don't suppose the wand could do that?"

"No," Star mumbled. "The wand can't time travel. But—"

Star jumped to her feet as the hearts on her cheeks changed to lightbulbs. "That's it!"

She ran over to her desk, grabbed a pair of dimensional scissors, and opened a portal. Then she ran to Marco and pulled him back to the portal. "I'm going to fix you. I'm going to get you back."

And with that, Star and Marco entered the portal, leaving Star's parents behind. Moon turned to River, confusion evident on her face.

"Now where do you suppose they're off to?"

 **Ok, for real this time. Next chapter will be the last one, but I can't say for sure when it'll be up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it. The last chapter. Thank you guys for all the support and I'm really happy that you all liked it! Anyway, enjoy!**

Marco was dragged through the portal and, once again, found himself in a strange place. This place, however, was much stranger than Mewni. It looked like it was designed to look like Salvador Dali's The Persistence of Memory. The entire area was colored various shades of blue. Clocks of different sizes were found as far as the eye could see. Random gears were scattered about and various giant animals roamed the land.

"What is this place?" asked Marco, as he looked around, trying to comprehend how and why such a place existed.

"It's the Plains of Time. Now, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" replied Star. Then she grabbed his hand and continued to drag Marco across the blue landscape.

As they traversed the plains, Marco was amazed by all the weird and extraordinary things, and even more amazed by the fact that Star seemed completely unfazed by all of it. They saw turtles that moved hundreds of miles an hour and rabbits that could barely move at all. They encountered a river that had clocks floating along with its current. These clocks, Marco discovered, could change their ages randomly.

The strangest site by far, however, was the large man, riding a giant hamster wheel pulled by four giant hamsters. He had a long beard and wore a tunic. The color of his hair, as well as the color of his clothes and the color of his skin, were impossible to determine. He, the wheel, and the hamsters were all caked in mud.

The man waved to them, and Star smiled and waved back, then mumbled something under her breathe about stopping time to play in the mud.

Soon after, the duo arrived at a large structure filled with television screens. Each screen displayed different scenes. These scenes, however, all seemed to be major historical events. Everything from wars to inventions, speeches to assassinations, dinosaurs to the moon landing.

"Do these screens show the _entire_ history of the universe?" asked Marco. Then he pointed to one of the screens and shouted, "Hey, Battle of Lexington! Nailed it."

Star ignored him. Instead she ran to the center of the room and started flailing her arms in the air. "Hey! I know you're up there! C'mon! I need your help! It's important, I promise!"

Marco stared at her. "Uh… are you feeling ok?"

Suddenly, a panel in the ceiling opened up and a large tentacle-like arm extended down from the ceiling. Marco jumped back in shock as the end of the arm opened to reveal an eyeball. "What the hell is that!?"

Once again, Marco was ignored. The eye began to move towards Star. "No, not me. Him!" she shouted as she pointed to Marco.

"What?! Nonononononono, not me! Not me!"

The arm began to move towards Marco, stopping only inches from his face. Suddenly, all the screens changed and the arm backed away.

On the televisions now was footage of Marco as a child, playing with building blocks in preschool. Next was footage of Marco, from third to eighth grade, nodding at Jackie as she skated by. Marco groaned. "God, I wish I could forget _that_. I looked like an idiot."

After the nodding, there was a long period of static before the images reappeared. The footage was now of Star and Marco fighting off Ludo's army. Marco with a tentacle arm, as Star trying to blast it back to normal. Star and Marco watching Old Youthful erupt. Star and Marco digging in the dumpster of donuts. Star and Marco dancing at the Blood Moon Ball.

Star and Marco hugging at Stop 'n' Slurp.

Star and Marco hugging while covered in maple syrup.

Star and Marco hugging by a pile of purple, scale-like hearts.

Star and Marco hugging at the edge of a crater.

Star giving up her wand for Marco.

Star kissing Marco.

The screens turned black.

Marco stood motionless for a moment, surprised by what he had seen. It was undeniable that he was the boy in that footage and that Star was the girl. The screens only seemed to show history; there was no way those moments were fabricated. It was all real. It had all happened.

In Marco's mind, behind the block created by Queen Butterfly, his memories were fighting. Then one broke loose. Then another. And another. Soon Marco's memories came flooding back. He remembered all the crazy adventures that Star had put him through and all the joy those adventures brought him. He remembered the sorrow he felt when it came time for Star to leave. He remembered what he regretted never telling her. He remembered the important thing that he had forgotten.

Marco spun around on his heels to face Star, who had a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "Well, Marco. Did it w—"

Star was cut off as Marco pulled her into a kiss. Star was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, their lips parted, and Marco pulled Star into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm so, so sorry. I forgot you. I forgot my best friend. I forgot…" Marco pulled back a little so he could look her in the eyes. "I forgot to tell you I love you."

Star's eyes began to water as she smiled and pulled him back into the hug. "I love you too! I love you too!" she declared.

A few yards away, the King and Queen of Mewni watched the heartfelt reunion with mixed feelings. "Well, I guess they will be married," sighed Moon. "I hope they're ready if Mewni comes under attack."

"Don't worry so much, darling. Those two can handle it," the King replied. He looked back to the two teenagers and smiled. "As long as they're together, those two can handle anything."

 **And that's it! Once again, thank you guys for reading this, and I apologize to the people who've been saying they're sad to see it end so soon. I guess I could write about Mewni coming under attack, but I prefer to end it here. Maybe I'll have time to write more stories later, but it's getting late and I'm losing sleep writing this, so until next time, I wish you all the best!**


End file.
